


I Am Dean Winchester

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Dean Winchester

To save Sammy's life, sold my soul in a deal.  
Resurrected, discovered that angels are real.  
Out of 66 necessary, broke the first seal.  
Plagued with trials and pain, and trying to heal.  
It's kept under wraps that I want to conceal  
All the self-hate I cover by hunting with zeal,  
But the truth is I wish I didn't know how to feel.


End file.
